Ultimatums & Ramifications
by jmkw
Summary: Woody & Jordan enter into a new phase of their relationship...now if everyone would leave them alone.
1. Gossip

You know the story...Don't own 'em....  
  
This takes place when Nigel and Peter are doing the tox- screen in 'Cruel & Unusual'  
  
Jordan has just left after viewing the body of her ex's wife....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nigel and Peter watch Jordan leave the room visibly shaken.  
  
Peter points a thumb at her retreating figure "So, what is the story with her?"  
  
Nigel begins "Ah, our Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, the conundrum, the mystery, the enigma."  
  
"I've heard everything from that she's a vampire, all the way to that she's the precursor to the second coming."  
  
Nigel's laugh could be heard out in the hallway. He turns his back to the body and continues. "The vampire shows promise... but really she is just a complicated bird."  
  
Nigel pulls out a chair tells Peter to sit. Peter sits warily in the chair. He feels as if he just opened a big can of worms.  
  
"Jordan came here right out of med school. She left behind numerous offers to work with the living to come here, because this is where she wanted to be."  
  
"Who'd want to be here?" Peter says slipping back in his chair.  
  
"Well, it's not for the salary or perks." Nigel sits down on a stool at the counter. "You see it all goes back to when her mother was murdered. She was just a kid. To this day the case is unsolved. I think she feels there's some unfinished business in this office."  
  
"That's tough." Peter interjects.  
  
Nigel pulls his stool closer. "That's not the kicker. For the longest time the police thought her father was the murderer."  
  
"Really? But he was cleared though, right?"  
  
"So far, but the search for the real killer has lead her into some pretty bizarre situations."  
  
"Speaking of strange, at first she says that she doesn't know the husband and then come to find out they're old friends. Is she always so honest?" He motions to the draped body on the gurney.  
  
"Actually her reaction to our little wife's previous attempt at suicide opens a few more questions." Nigel stands and begins to pace the floor. He stops at the body and picks up a wrist and looks at the telltale scars.  
  
"About the same time frame as our little woman slices herself, Jordan ups and disappears. She just fell off the face of the map." Nigel says half to himself.  
  
"What?" Peter asks.  
  
"Oh yes. We all thought the worst for awhile, a pretty young woman, alone in the big city. It took over a week for her resignation letter to reach Macy. Her fours look like nines every once in awhile. The letter was originally delivered somewhere in Kansas."  
  
Peter nods trying to understand what this has to do with Jordan's penmanship. "So what happened to her?"  
  
"Her father was in a panic; Macy was beside himself and with one M.E. short; life was sheer hell around here for awhile. After the letter arrived we all figured it had to be a man. But frankly we thought she was running TO one." Looking down at the body he says "But it looks like she was running away again... as usual"  
  
"Sounds like she's got some intimacy issues.' Peter states.  
  
Nigel looks at him with pity. "Don't tell me you're interested in her?"  
  
Peter shakes his head. "No, I have enough issues to last me a lifetime. I don't need added ones."  
  
"Good, because there is at least one poor sap in this town that's following her around like a lost puppy. Frankly, it's sad to watch." Nigel shakes his head, "You know how in the old 'Peanuts' comic when Lucy holds the football and as soon as Charlie Brown goes to kick it... you just know what's going to happen." Peter nods as Nigel continues "Jordan is not letting him get too close to the ball and he keeps on ending up on his ass staring up at the sky asking if he'll ever learn."  
  
"Do you think he ever has a chance to make the punt?" Peter asks strangely interested. 'So much for trying to keep out of this' he thinks to himself.  
  
"That's why we all like to watch, my dear Dr. Winslow. Even with out the popcorn, it's our own little built in soap opera." Nigel says looking over his shoulder as if waiting for someone to swoop down and bean him in the head for gossiping. "If you're interested you can still enter the pool if you like five bucks a square."  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Peter laughs.  
  
Nigel pulls out his palm pilot and opens a page. "Good money says the cheese head walks before she gets the chance."  
  
Peter just shakes his head. "Why do you think she came back to Boston?"  
  
"I wish it was because she missed the bosom of her loving friends and family, but alas, I'm afraid she was running yet again." Nigel stands and pulls the sheet over the dead woman's face.  
  
Peter says "Do you think she'll ever stop?"  
  
"I'm afraid of what will happen if she does." Nigel grabs the tox-report and hands it to Peter. They still had work to do...... 


	2. Classic Movie Night

Two weeks later....  
  
Jordan walks into to her office balancing her coffee and the newspaper. As she sits down at her desk she notices a familiar plain white envelope. With a she smile she reaches for her letter opener. Before she can read the note Lily walks in the door.  
  
"Classic movie night at Garrett's, it's been awhile." Lily says as she waves her little white envelope.  
  
"It's only been a month or two. We've missed you there."  
  
Lily sits slowly down on the couch and says "Well it didn't feel right to go, you know, over to his house."  
  
"Are you OK with it now?" Jordan asks.  
  
"Oh yea...no problem...in fact" she says as she stands "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Jordan, never forget what's worth remembering and never remember what you should just forget about."  
  
"Where did that come from? Are you writing greeting cards now Lily?"  
  
"No just getting on with my life. Maybe you should too."  
  
Lily walks to the door and turns with her fingernail to her lip. "Hmmm, the only problem I have is what movie to pick out, something really to put them all on edge; decisions, decisions."  
  
Jordan smiled at that. For as long as they had been doing Classic Movie Night at Garrett's house it has been the girls against the guys. Chick flicks against thrillers. Half the fun was watching Bug squirm during some sappy romantic scene. A trip to the video rental store was on the agenda for this evening.  
  
Anything would be better than sitting home watching her life spiral out of control. The last two weeks have been a mixture of single malt scotch and self analysis. Not the best of combinations. A night of popcorn, pizza and lively debate was just what she needed.  
  
Suddenly feeling lighter than she has in weeks Jordan begins her day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody stops at his desk to go through the pile of mail lying there. He gets more mail at the office than he does at home.  
  
"Ad,bill,ad,ad,.... what's this?" The white envelope had no return address the handwriting looked very formal. Woody sat down as he opened it.  
  
'You Are Cordially Invited to Classic Movie Night. An Evening of Quality Film and Insightful Conversation....  
  
He read on noticing that Garrett is putting on the party. He is taken back a bit, the last time he was invited to a theme party with this group of people he ended up playing a murderer. The invitation says to RSVP. He reaches for the phone. The odds were that Jordan would be there. Just to see her face would be enough. Wouldn't it? He was at loss anymore. One day she runs hot the next cold. She is the ultimate puzzle. Was it all worth it? He pulls his hand back. Why did he put himself through this? He drags his hands through his hair in frustration. He did this to himself because he relished in the possibilities. With a cleansing sigh he picks up the phone and dials Garrett's extension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garrett looks around his den the evening of the party, all his guests save one were milling about. It is a good crowd. Nigel and Bug are checking the connections on his new surround sound equipment in the big screen TV. Jordan and Rene Wolcott are warily making small talk on the sectional. Lily and Peter are in the kitchen popping popcorn. A good crowd. And it felt good to have Lily back. They may have not worked out as a couple, but he truly valued her friendship.  
  
The doorbell rings. "Ah, our last guest," Garrett says as he goes to answer the door.  
  
"About bloody time," Nigel complains as Lily and Peter come in to the room bearing large bowls of popcorn.  
  
Woody walks into the room piled high with a combination of DVD and video boxes. "Hi, hope I'm not late."  
  
Nigel whispers to Peter "And I thought DA Wolcott's presence was going to be interesting part of the evening, let the side show began."  
  
Woody scans the room until his eyes find Jordan. She looks good, maybe a little tired, but it's the same face that haunts his dreams, making him wake mornings in a pile of tangled sheets.  
  
"Alrightey now," Nigel rubs his hands together. "Anti up all, let's see what we have here."  
  
Movies come out of pockets and bags to end up on the coffee table, tapes of all shapes and titles. Hands reach out from all directions just to get closer looks at the box spines.  
  
Nigel reaches for a tape, "How about this to start?" He shows the cover to the group.  
  
"Viva Las Vegas? Nig, I don't..." Garrett sighs.  
  
"The King, race cars, and Ann Margaret in a cat suit, what more could you want?" Nigel points out. Popcorn begins to fly in his direction.  
  
Peter pipes up "How about 'Taxi Driver'?" grabbing a box Woody brought.  
  
Nigel and Bug begin to act out the 'You talkin' to me?' scene. Jordan smiles and mouths, "That was last month."  
  
Bug picks up 'Silence of the Lambs" to a resounding "Yuk" from the crowd. More popcorn is in the air.  
  
Rene picks up "Casablanca". Woody takes a drink from his water bottle and begins a spontaneous monolog:  
  
"Why did you have to come to Casablanca? There are other places.".................... "I wouldn't have come if I'd known that you were here. Believe me Rick, It's true. I didn't know."....................... It's funny about your voice, how it's changed. I can still hear it: 'Richard dear. I'll go with you anyplace. We'll get on a train together and never stop.'".......................... "Please don't. Don't Rick! I can understand how you feel."....................... "Huh! You understand how I feel. How long was it we had, honey?"........................... "I didn't count the days.".................... "Well I did. Every one of them. Mostly, I remember the last one. The wow finish. A guy standing on a station platform in the rain with a comical look on his face, because his insides had been kicked out."................................. "Can I tell you a story Rick?"........................ "Does it have a wow finish?"........................ "I don't know the finish yet.".......................... "Go on and tell it. Maybe one will come to you as you go."  
  
Rene says in awe "I'm impressed."  
  
Woody smiles at his feet and self consciously replies. "I have a soft place in my heart for Rick. He's in love with a woman he can never have." He looks up and directly at Jordan.  
  
Anything to break the tension that buzzed around the room Jordan picks up the closest tape. "Ah...let's see... how about 'An Affair to Remember'?" Damn wrong tape.  
  
Lily begins to jump up and down "Yes! That's got to be one of my favorites!"  
  
In unison the men in the crowd yell "Chickflick."  
  
Bug adds "And I didn't think there enough Kleenex in eastern Massachusetts."  
  
As the airborne popcorn comes her way, Jordan throws the movie back into the pile.  
  
"I hope someone is going to stay and vacuum" Garrett looks around at the popcorn mess.  
  
"OK, OK let's see here." Peter paws through the scattered piles. He hopefully holds up 'Dumb and Dumber'. Realizing he was about to face a borage of popcorn he reaches for another tape and comes up with a candidate. "How about 'From Here to Eternity'?"  
  
Rene comments "Gays in the military...I"  
  
"Oh come on now," Lily interrupts "Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr on the beach...Hello?"  
  
"OK" Rene replies with a soft smile.  
  
"So it's settled. Everyone find a seat let's get started." Garrett takes the tape and pops it in the machine.  
  
After the opening sequence Jordan glances over at Woody sitting at the end of the sofa. He had Rick and Ilsa down to a tee. Too bad there was a war. Ilsa was a fool to leave Rick. And Rick was a bigger fool for trying to hang on. She needed to get up for a second. The room was suddenly very warm. Using the excuse of making more popcorn she grabs a bowl and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Finding the popcorn was easy. Opening the cellophane wrapper and getting it in the microwave was the hard part. Suddenly the package was gently taken from her hands.  
  
A familiar voice says "Looks like you need some help."  
  
Jordan turns and looks at the face that is only inches from hers. He was so close she could smell the spicy scent of his aftershave. Closing her eyes she breathes in deeply.  
  
Misunderstanding her actions Woody says "Sorry I startled you." He steps aside and begins to work on the popcorn wrapper. Funny his fingers didn't seem to be working any better then hers. "Damn things" he mutters as the cellophane gives way. He puts the bag in the microwave and sets the timer.  
  
Turning to face Jordan with his heart on his sleeve, he says "How have you been? I've missed you."  
  
Jordan smiles up to him, her composure collected, she says, "I'm fine, and how's the murder and mayhem department been lately."  
  
He feels the overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless right where she stood and see how calm and cool she could stay. He hates that nonchalant look.  
  
"Jordan, maybe we can go out to dinner sometime and catch up on what you've been doing the last few weeks."  
  
'Meeting up with old lovers and coming to grips with old memories.' Jordan thinks to herself. She closes her eyes and counts to ten.... "I don't think so; I've been really busy lately."  
  
"Coffee then" he waits a second for an answer. "Jesus, Jordan throw me a bone here." Woody was not going to give up this time with out a fight. But Jordan was temporarily saved by the bell of the microwave.  
  
After emptying the popcorn in the bowl she answers "Woody, I don't..."  
  
That's the last straw.  
  
He grabs her arms and turns her face him. "Jordan I'm tired of the 'I'm sorrys' and 'I don't knows'. Enough already!"  
  
"Keep your voice down they're going to hear you." Jordan hisses at him.  
  
He releases her arms as quickly as he grabbed them. Stepping away, he felt That Impenetrable Wall was there and it made him mad as hell.  
  
He turns his back to her, his shoulders stiff.  
  
Desperate to regain some kind of control of this quickly deteriorating situation Jordan says "Come on Woody, lighten up, things have been great haven't they..."  
  
Jordan couldn't get any further because Lily peeks through the kitchen door. "Hey" she says as she tiptoes into the room. 'The attack on Pearl Harbor is about to begin and Garrett wants to know what you want on your pizza." Lily looks back a forth between Jordan's pale face and Woody's back. "Am I interrupting something?" Woody makes a rude sound, but doesn't interfere.  
  
Jordan quickly hands Lily the bowl of popcorn and ushers her out he door. "We'll be right out." Once Lily is gone Jordan turns to Woody and says "I can't give you the answers you want right now. I'm sorry Woody." With that she walks out of the kitchen. In that moment, she truly wishes that things could be different between them.  
  
"Can't or won't Jordan? Which is it?" He turns to see he's alone in the kitchen.  
  
Woody slams his palm against the wall. He knew how the Navy felt at Pearl Harbor. Defeated and in a pile of ashes.  
  
He walks back into the den just as Garrett is waving good-bye to Jordan at the open door. Everyone was watching Woody instead of the guns blazing in black and white.  
  
Nigel grabs the bowl of popcorn and hands in to Peter. "See I told you; better then bloody 'Days of our Lives'".  
  
Garrett returns to the room drags his hand down over his face and points a thumb to the kitchen door. "Hoyt, you care to tell me what happened in there?"  
  
Woody's face becomes curiously calm, he looks as if he was going to say something, but then that lopsided grim crosses his face. "No, Dr. Macy, I don't think I want to." He sits heavily on the sofa. All eyes are still on him as if at any minute he'd go berserk. "So has Montgomery Cliff bought it yet?" he grabs the remote and turns up the sound. He was going to enjoy this evening if it killed him.  
  
Peter looks at Nigel and whispers "I think Charlie Brown just told Lucy to stick it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan sits in her SUV. She can't remember making it home. Thank God for emotional auto pilot. Fat rain drops begin to pelt the windshield. Great, even Mother Nature was mad at her.  
  
Could things have gone worse? She hits her head against the steering wheel. Her Dad once told her that 'we can't change the past and we can't know the future. We've only got right now.' After tonight she didn't even have that. Not anymore.  
  
The rain is coming down in buckets when she finally steps to the curb. At least it's hiding her tears.  
  
When was he going to realize that all the sensible words in the world were not going to work on her? She was her own independent woman, not led by her heart. She refused to feel the pain there. Her pride wouldn't let her. With renewed confidence she walks to her building.  
  
By the time she let's herself into her apartment, she soaked to the skin. The sound of the keys hitting the entry table echoes through the empty room. She stops and stares at them for a minute. Looking up she mentally calculates how many of her belongs could fit in the back of her truck.  
  
Throwing her bag to the floor in disgust she yells out to the demons that haunt the room. "Not this time!... not this time." She sinks to the floor to contemplate her next move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Garrett and Rene stand next to the kitchen door peering inside.  
  
"It's kind of grotesque to watch isn't it?" Rene whispers to Garrett.  
  
"Would you stop it? Can't you see he's in pain?" Garrett hisses back.  
  
The party had long since broken up and Woody still remained. After running the vacuum he loaded the dishwasher, alphabetized Garrett's movie collection and has now stacking empty soda cans in a pyramid on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Are you going to do something?" Rene says pulling her head back out from the kitchen door.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I can't put him on suicide watch, that's your job." Garrett shoots back.  
  
"No, just talk to him...get him out of here...something." Rene puts her hands on her hips. "Unless, you'd rather have him spend the night..."she says searching for her bag.  
  
Garrett couldn't figure out which was worst; how angry he was at her for showing so little sympathy or how she had just assumed she was spending the night. The idea of Hoyt snoring on his couch or night of wild sex made him turn and walk into the kitchen. He didn't miss the self satisfied smile on Rene's face.  
  
Woody jumped as Garrett walked into the room. The soda cans went flying.  
  
As Woody bent down to start picking them up Garrett said "Leave it, I'll get them in the morning. Woody why don't you sit, let's talk."  
  
They took a seat at the kitchen table. Woody begins to wipe away imaginary crumbs.  
  
"How do I put this?" Garrett starts. "Jordan is a difficult woman at best. But I think, in her own way, she cares very deeply for you."  
  
Woody gives a look like 'tell me something I have heard a thousand times' He notices out of the corner of his eye Rene peering in the door again.  
  
"She just needs to be reminded that life goes on..."  
  
"You want me out of here don't you?" Woody interrupts.  
  
"Well...no,no stay as long as you like, your my guest." Garrett harrumphs.  
  
"No, really I'm fine. I can see you want to be alone." Woody stands and leans down to Garrett, "Frankly, just between you and me, I think Ms. Wolcott is kind of scary.  
  
Garrett could have sworn he heard something fall in the other room. Deciding it was best to get Woody on the road as soon as possible, Garrett gets up to walk Woody to the door.  
  
Once in the entry way Rene hands Woody his stack of tapes. "It was nice seeing you this evening Detective Hoyt."  
  
"Yes ma'am, it was nice seeing you too." Woody takes the tapes from her trying to avoid touching her hand. Rene smiles sadistically at him as she leaves the room.  
  
Garrett shoots her a look of 'was that necessary' and turns back to Woody.  
  
Looking at his watch Garrett says, "You know it's not that late; why don't you stop by her place."  
  
Woody looks at his watch "Dr. Macy, it's one in the morning."  
  
'I know she's home because I made her promise she wouldn't skip town, again."  
  
"What?"  
  
Garrett all but pushes him out the door. "Just stop by, finish this thing one way or another, because frankly I'm tired of it."  
  
He shuts the door in Woody's surprised face and turns to Rene who had just walked up behind him.  
  
"I hope you did the right thing." She says. Garrett opens his arms to her and she walks in.  
  
"I hope so too. I was just getting use to having Jordan back to stay." 


	3. Goodbye

Jordan looks at the clock hanging over her stove. It's passed one in the morning.  
  
"Time just drags when you're having so much fun." she mutters to herself.  
  
The hot shower and her favorite bathrobe were supposed to make her feel better. But that pit in her stomach was still there. She reaches for the coffee pot one more time and stops.  
  
"Anymore and I won't sleep until June." Looking around for a new vice, she remembers the pint of Haagen-Dazs in the freezer. Grabbing a spoon she digs in.  
  
Strolling back out to the living room she hits the switch on her stereo. An acoustic remake of a Steve Winwood song comes on. She begins to hum with the music. The melody makes her sway gently around the room; funny, how blues and chocolate that can put everything in perspective.  
  
Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Putting the ice-cream on the counter she goes to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she says though the panel.  
  
"It's me. Open up."  
  
Woody. She didn't need this not now.  
  
"Jordan, open this door or I'll wake up the whole building." he shouts.  
  
"Woody keep your voice down....." Jordan opens the door and is faced by an irate and very wet Detective Hoyt.  
  
"Still raining? " Jordan says as he pushes his way in to the room.  
  
"Funny," his eyes were unreadable.  
  
He begins to pace back and forth. He wet shoes leaving a trail. Jordan turns off the music waiting for him to say something.  
  
Woody stops in mid stride to point his index finger sharply at her. "You! Why did it have to be you! There are hundreds...no thousands of uncomplicated women in this city I could fall in love with. Girls who love flowers on Valentine's Day, who like hotdogs in the park instead of bisque at 'Julian's', and who thinks children's laughter is music. But it had to be you." He starts pacing again and continues. "I didn't want this to happen you know...I was warned.... by your own father for Christ's sake...but did I listen, No!" The more he talks the louder he gets "I'm a simple man, I like my eggs over easy, I like to sleep in on Sunday, I read the comics first in the paper...."  
  
Jordan stops him with a finger to his lips. "Woody, you're the most wonderful guy I know. Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Pretty words Jordan, just please tell my once and for all, where is this going or is it even going at all?"  
  
"I do love you Woody." Jordan says turning away from him.  
  
"...But...." he finishes for her. "I don't want grand gestures Jordan. I just want a simple relationship with realistic expectations."  
  
"You deserve more Woody."  
  
"But all I want is you."  
  
Jordan looks to the floor for a moment and turns to him 'I don't even know if I have a 'me' to give you. Before she can change her mind, she walks up to him and grabs him by the shirt collar; "All I can give you is this..." she says bringing him down for a soul searing kiss.  
  
She's dry and warm and tastes like coffee and chocolate, dark, sweet and rich. For a minute he's lost. Woody slowly pulls away. Out of breath he says "Wow...but...Jordan, I don't want just this and you know it. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"That's not enough."  
  
He turns to leave again and is stopped by a hand on his back.  
  
Jordan says "So this is really goodbye." he nods. She doesn't pull her hand away.  
  
Woody turns and looks at her the anger that had been in his eyes was gone replaced by something dark and smoky. He takes her in his arms, pride be damned, leaning her against the door he runs his hands down her arms linking his fingers with hers. With a tug he raises her arms above her head and lowers his mouth to her...  
  
Jordan knows it's a dangerous path she walking, but something keeps her moving. Brings her arms down and loops them around his neck. He wraps his arms around her tightly and turns to walk her into the bedroom as she wraps her legs around his waist.  
  
He stops a few feet away from the bed and puts her down. Taking a ragged breath and asks a double edged question; "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His only response was a deep moan that Jordan caught in her mouth it sends chills down to her toes.  
  
They each strive to remember every moment, every touch, and every sound. There were words of encouragement and tender endearments, but no words about the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The early dawn light leaves dark shadows on the walls of the quiet room. Jordan toys gently with the locks of hair behind Woody's ear as his head lay on her shoulder. Before he could even move she knows the time has come. Woody raises his head and kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
She watches as he silently puts on his clothes. As he fumbles with his shoes she reaches out to touch him on the shoulder. He turns and smiles taking her hand and kissing each finger tip. Jordan notices the smile never reached his eyes. He stands up and walks out of the room. She has never been more terrified in her life. Quickly she wraps the tangled sheet around her body and follows him to the door.  
  
"Woody?" she whispers, the silence of the room is shattered.  
  
With his hand on the door knob her turns to face her one last time. Until the day she dies she'll never forget the look on his face; especially his eyes. The light was gone. Replaced with dullness she knows only to well, because she sees it the mirror every day.  
  
And just like that he's gone. Jordan steps to the door and puts her hand on the panel. He's gone and the realization takes the breath right out of her lungs. Turning, she slides to the floor for the second time in 12 hours. This time she can't stop the tears from flowing. After a few moments she hears the echo of his steps walking down the hallway. 


	4. The Morning After

Jordan normally loves this time in the morning. The halls are empty, no one to have to make small talk too, and she can make the coffee as strong as she likes it.  
  
But she could still hear him whispering her name.  
  
It was slow last night, which means it will be a slow morning after surfing the web for a few minutes Jordan notices her coffee cup is empty. Standing she goes into the hallway. She hears the elevator doors open and before she can escape she hears...  
  
"Good Morning Luv! How are we this morning?"  
  
Jordan just looks at the wall wishing he would just go away.  
  
Nigel continues in a falsetto voice "Why good morning Nigel. Don't you look smashing this fine morning?"  
  
Jordan turns and walks back in to her office she sits own and puts her head on her desk.  
  
Nigel steps in and squats down to her chair. "Either you are nursing a mother of a hang over or you're still reeling from last night."  
  
Jordan lifts her head all looks him in the eye.  
  
Nigel smiles and says "My God Jordan you have the looks of a woman who has just had a very intimate interlude."  
  
How can he tell?! She madly reaches for the mirror she keeps in her desk.  
  
"Don't worry there are no ...love bites...that I can see ...with your clothes on." Nigel stands and begins to paw at Jordan's desk. "So tell do me; the cheese head stop by last night or did you just have an anonymous bootie call. Because if that's the case I'm very put out; I was free from 3to 4."  
  
Jordan just shakes her head. The then pushes herself away from the desk.  
  
"I'm going out on a limb here and say it was the farmer, but is too much to hope that there was Weston oil and plastic sheets involved?"  
  
"Nigel, sometimes you just frighten me."  
  
"Ah she speaks! Now we can get somewhere.... What? Wasn't in all fireworks and choirs of angels?"  
  
"Nigel."  
  
He places a hand on her shoulder. "Darling, sometimes men are just....well..."  
  
Jordan stands and walks to the window. "No that's not the problem, in fact..." With a sigh she continues, "I really messed up this time. I fell in love...."  
  
"Mazel tov! When did this epiphany finally hit you?"  
  
Nigel realized he was going too far by the tears that are forming in Jordan's eyes.  
  
Suddenly serious he says, "Oh Jordan..."  
  
"And what did I do but push him totally out of my life...Been there done that...but this time I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
Jordan looks guiltily at her computer monitor. Before she could stop him Nigel grabs the mouse to disable the screensaver.  
  
"National Science Foundation" he reads, "Polar Research...Antarctica! Sweet Nancy Jordan you can't be bloody serious! The bloomin' South Pole! Isn't that extreme even for you?!"  
  
"It's only 6 months; 7 tops with training" she says trying to grab the mouse from him.  
  
Nigel is quicker and exits the program. Jordan turns to walk out the door.  
  
"Running away, even from me now; so that's your answer to everything isn't it Dr. Cavanaugh?"  
  
The use of her formal name catches Jordan off guard and she stopped in the doorway and hung her head on the doorframe. "Nigel I don't want to run anymore, I just want the last 24 hours back."  
  
Nigel walks up to her and takes her into his arms. She buries her face in his shirt to hide the tears that were falling. "I can't reverse the spinning of the earth for you Jordan, but I can give a piece of advice."  
  
Jordan looks up to his face as he looses his arms. Nigel says "Maybe it's time to swallow a tiny bit of that pig headed pride of yours and go to him. Men love it when a woman begs, and besides time is of the essence."  
  
"I hurt him bad. It may be too late. He's probably already moved on."  
  
"I don't think so darling. By the looks of that little....blemish... right...." he tentatively points to his chest, 'he's probably not stopped thinking about you."  
  
Jordan looks down at the low "V" of her blouse and lets out a yelp. Nigel laughs as she buttons her shirt to her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the busy race of people and drone of voices buss around his head, Woody sits at Frank's desk in the Common Room, peeling the label off the bottle of soda in his hand. Frank was out of the office for the day, he wouldn't mind.  
  
He has enough paperwork at his desk to keep him busy for days, but with the silence in there all he could do was sit and think of her. Out here there were enough people to make sure he didn't do something stupid like pick up the phone.  
  
Yesterday was just...surreal. When his life seemed hopeless, he has the most amazing night of his life with the woman of his dreams, only to have it become the most painful experience he's ever had. Jordan. He'll never forget the look on her face as he walked out the door. He had stood in her hallway forever telling his feet just to move and walk away, when all he wanted to was to....  
  
"Hey Hoyt! You got a visitor!"  
  
Woody looks up from his daydream to see his boss escorting Jordan into the room.  
  
'Shit, what is she doing here?' he thinks to himself as he stands.  
  
"Hey Woody; get evicted from your office? If so, I like what you've done with the place." Jordan says as she looks down at his messy desk.  
  
He grinds his teeth together and says. "Jordan is this a personal or professional visit because," he blindly grabs for a file; "...I'm late for meeting."  
  
Jordan opens her mouth as if to say something and looks to the floor. He's not going to make this easy. She looks up with a smile on her face. "I've been thinking..."  
  
"Jesus, Jordan" he says as turns to walk away, "We've been down this road too many times." The buzz of the room died down so the on lookers could catch the interaction between the Wisconsin wonder boy and the hot little coroner from downtown.  
  
Jordan catches him before he can leave. "I like my eggs over easy with salsa, I like hot dogs with relish at Fenway Park, I read the paper in bed on Sunday mornings and I think roses always smell sweeter on Valentine's Day..."  
  
Woody turns to her his eyes blank. "Jordan, I'm late for a meeting." With that he leaves her standing there as he walks out of the room.  
  
Once in the hallway he leans against the wall. Loosening his tie he rubs a shaking hand down his face.  
  
"Detective Hoyt, can I see you for a minute" D.A. Wolcott says as she walks passed him.  
  
'What now?' Woody thinks with a sigh and follows her to a quiet part of the hall.  
  
"You look like shit, straighten that tie." Wolcott begins, "And by the way where did you find that thing."  
  
Woody straightens up his tie with a murmured "Yes, ma'am"  
  
"That was quite a scene in there."  
  
"Ms. Wolcott, I didn't think that any of your business...."  
  
"Hoyt, I wont comment on your taste in women, but when it affects people that help me do my job it affects me. What's going to happen the next time you have to work with her?"  
  
Woody just looks at the ground.  
  
"That's what I thought. You know what I think? I saw woman who was pouring her heart out to you in there. I guess I figured you all wrong Hoyt."  
  
Woody looks up into her eyes and opens his mouth to speak; she stops him with a hand to his shelve. "I'm not one for giving free advice, but, don't listen to the words the woman says, learn to read between the lines and just listen to her heart." Rene turns too begin walking up the hallway.  
  
"Ms. Wolcott, is that the voice of experience speaking." he calls out to her.  
  
She turns and with a nostalgic smile says "Let's just say I've just walk away one too many times." Her face looks softly reflective for a minute and then the cold face of D.A. Wolcott is back. "Don't you have a meeting or... something to do Hoyt?" she walks away.  
  
Woody stands in the hallway as people walk by feeling like he's at a crossroads. One direction leads to a roller coaster ride of certain heartache and the other to security....and loneliness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan stands in her office window looking out over the overcast city block. He's moved on. She shouldn't be surprised. She's been there a few times herself. Only now she knew what it felt like on the other side of the court. She tries to ignore the ache in her heart as she sits at her desk preparing to get to work; by staring at a blank computer screen.  
  
The knock on her doorframe startles her. She jumps and turns to see Woody standing there. Closing her eyes she counts to five and open them again to make sure he was not just her imagination.  
  
He looks in the room and asks "May I come in?"  
  
Jordan jumps out of her chair. "Yes, yes come on in..." she fumbles to close the door. Unconsciously she leans against the door to keep him inside.  
  
Woody turns to her standing only inches from her. So close she could feel the heat off his body. He stares into her eyes for minute he carefully rehearsed speech completely forgotten. Hell, he was having a hard time remembering his name!  
  
"Woody, I thought you were in a meeting." Jordan says nervously.  
  
"Um...it...ended early. I was in the neighborhood and thought..."  
  
"I love you." she whispers  
  
"...and thought I'd stop by and..."  
  
"I love you" she repeats  
  
"...stop by and say hi..." he reaches up to loosen his tie, "....say hi to everybody..."  
  
Barely touching him, she silences him with a soft kiss.  
  
"Jordan, stop this. It's not getting us anywhere."  
  
"I thought it was" she smiles and looks at the couch.  
  
"Jordan, I'm serious..."  
  
"...so am I."  
  
He touches her face "Jordan I love you very much and all I want to do is be with you, but I need to know that if one day I turn around, you wont be gone. I can't take that Jordan. My heart and my soul have to much at stake."  
  
"My running days are over, Hoyt. Besides I couldn't go even if I wanted too..."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Softly she says, "Really...oh yes... you see, I love you, and I can 'do' a simple relationship if that's what you want..."  
  
She leans closer as he tenderly kisses the corners of her eyes.  
  
"...with realistic expectations..."  
  
He kisses her nose.  
  
"I'm in this for the long haul...one way or another."  
  
He kisses her neck.  
  
"...I can try to be the kind of girl you want Woody."  
  
With his lips a faction of an inch from hers he says "But I want the answerless riddle I fell in love with. A woman who makes me want to pull out my hair most of the time. A woman complete with complications and the sweetest little mole on her ..."  
  
"What the Hell is Going on Here!!" Garrett's voice booms through the door.  
  
They hear a thump and a rustle on the other side of the door. Woody pulls Jordan out of the way and opens the door.  
  
There standing directly outside, stand four shocked faces, with an irate Garrett right behind them.  
  
Jordan buries her blushing, but smiling face in Woody's chest. Woody arches one eyebrow as if to ask what's going on.  
  
Peter is the first to move by raising his hand and then pointing at the ground.  
  
"Contact...yea...contact, I lost a contact."  
  
Peter, Bug, and Nigel lamely look down on the floor as Lily just stands there looking at Woody and Jordan with a beaming smile.  
  
Garrett takes pity on the couple and says "OK that's more than enough, get back to work!"  
  
As the foursome disappears, Garrett looks at Woody "Wolcott just called me. Your lieutenant is looking for you." Panic hits Jordan as she realizes he's AWOL. "Relax, she told him that she sent you to do some follow up work on a case she's working on."  
  
Woody's shoulders loosen and his arm tightens around Jordan's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Dr. Macy." Woody says.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Rene the next time you see her.... She's not that bad you know."  
  
Woody couldn't stop the tremor that went through his body. Jordan looks at him oddly. "I'll do that sir."  
  
Garrett turns to leave and then turns back "Jordan it's slow around here...why don't help Detective Hoyt with his... his follow up."  
  
"OK...Thanks."  
  
"Just keep your beeper on" Garrett says as he disappears down the hall.  
  
"How about lunch; I think the Sox's are playing a day game." Woody smiles down at Jordan.  
  
"Sure...pumpkin" she replies as they walk hand in hand to the elevators.  
  
"Jordan we have to work on your endearments." he laughs.  
  
Whatever you say ....muffin. Maybe you can give me lessons..."  
  
He nuzzles her hair inhaling deeply, "So, it's the paper on Sunday mornings. Can I join you sometime?"  
  
Jordan just smiled as Woody pushes the elevator button.  
  
Before the doors open they hear,  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Nigel comes running down the hall carrying a grocery sack.  
  
Bug and Peter walk out to the hallway.  
  
"Sorry it's not wrapped; I ran out earlier and got a little gift for you love birds. Let's call a 'Consummation Gift'."  
  
Bug can't stand the curiosity any longer and peeks at the bag in Nigel's arms.  
  
"A bottle of ...cooking oil ....and.....a plastic drop cloth?" Bug questions. Then with a snap of the head he looks and Nigel and says, "your a raging pervert, you that."  
  
He sputters for a second and then walks away, leaving Peter just laughing out loud. Jordan stands with her mouth wide open and Woody can't hide the totally confused look on his face as Nigel slams the bag into his hands.  
  
Wiping the tears out of his eyes, out of the blue, Peter asks "Woody, did you play football?"  
  
"Ah yea...ah, special teams..." Woody says absentmindedly as he stares at the bag in his hands.  
  
Peter and Nigel look at each other and just smile.  
  
"Bloomin' Place Kicker, I must be bloody psychic." Nigel gloats.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you're spending way to much time with Nigel, Pete? You make just as much sense as he does." Jordan says looking at Nigel.  
  
Nigel replies "What can I say they bring them to me young and corruptible, look at you darling."  
  
"Good bye Nigel, Peter...we're going to lunch." Jordan says pushing the elevator button again.  
  
Peter waves goodbye and goes back to his office as Nigel stands there.  
  
The doors open as Woody says still looking at the paper bag in his arms, "Jordan, I don't get it...."  
  
Jordan grabs him by the tie as the lift doors open. Dragging him inside the car she says "Come here farmer boy, and I'll give you a lesson."  
  
The doors close and Nigel stands there "5,4,3,2,1..."  
  
"Oh my God, JORDAN!!" Woody's muffled voice comes through the closed doors.  
  
Nigel turns and walks away with a wide smile and says "Young and corruptible, Damn she's a lucky woman." 


	5. Sunday Morning

Here's to catch you up....  
  
Woody gives Jordan an ultimatum. She tells him 'sorry Charlie'; before she tells him to take his clothes off. In the morning she has a change of heart but it's Woody's turn to play hard to get. With some sage advice from a truly sympathetic source (Nigel) and a very unlikely one (Rene); by lunch time, true love prevails and they embark on a new, very shaky, level in their relationship. Life was so much easier before the world was on to them......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody wakes Jordan by softly drawing little figure eights on her belly with his index finger. They'd been together for almost three weeks now. He had a pinch himself every once in awhile. A sleepy "Good Morning" stops him from his musings.  
  
"Good Morning" he smiles over to her. God she was beautiful in the morning; all rumpled and soft. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. Sunday mornings were made for sleeping in.  
  
"I bet the paper's here." she mumbles.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Are you going to get it?" she says pulling away slightly.  
  
"Your paper, you go get it." Woody replies pulling her arm closer over his chest.  
  
"My bones turned to mush hours ago" she smiles against his neck.  
  
"Why thank you ma'am"  
  
She tugs the hair on his chest. "You go get it."  
  
"I'd rather stay right here with you...Besides I have it on good authority that the Sunday paper is just recopied every week." Woody says as he kisses her palm.  
  
"Is that so..."  
  
"...mmmm, the economy is bad, and the road work will never get finished." he lifts her arm to kiss the inside of her elbow.  
  
"Oh and I bet there is nothing on TV next week..."Jordan replies.  
  
"Nope," he says as he pulls her on top of him, "the Celtics lost and the Sox's won."  
  
"I hear the Boston Pop's are gearing up for the season at Tanglewood..." she said breathlessly as his hand strokes over her hip.  
  
"There's a good coupon for Wheaties and Tide's on sale...somewhere" he says nibbling a path down her neck.  
  
"I see your point...." she whispers as she runs a hand up his thigh.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Startled, they sit up and look at each other.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
"Expecting any one?" Woody says looking out the bedroom door as if expecting someone to walk in.  
  
"No" Jordan says staring at the door herself.  
  
"Do you want me to get it?" Woody says he half steps out of the bed fishing around the floor for his pants.  
  
Jordan rises out of the bed and wraps a robe around herself. " No, I'll get it." She leaves the room to answer the door.  
  
After a quick trip through the apartment, Jordan opens the door a crack and looks out....  
  
"Dad!?"  
  
Max pushes passed her into the apartment carrying a bakery bag and her paper.  
  
"Good Morning Sweetheart. Sleeping in? I found your paper out front."  
  
Jordan spares a quick glance at the open bedroom door. "Ah, hi Dad...um, what are you doing here?'  
  
"I've haven't heard from you in awhile and thought I could convince you to come help me with a little inventory this morning. We could spend some time together and..."  
  
There is a loud thump from Jordan's bedroom.  
  
Max looks at her and Jordan looks at the ground. Woody comes out of the room trying to put his shoes on as he walked. His shirt was buttoned all wrong and the blush on his face made Jordan bit her lip so as not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Good...Good Morning, ah Max... Mr. Cavanaugh." Woody says with his voice cracking.  
  
"Hoyt" Max returns not looking at Woody but just raising an eyebrow to Jordan.  
  
Making and then breaking eye contact with her father Jordan turns to Woody. "Ah, Woody would you mind..." Jordan grabs his arm and walks him to the door way.  
  
"Of course, yes, ah, you sure, I can stay..." he glances at an austere Max.  
  
"No, I think I'd better handle this alone. I'll call you later." She kisses him lightly on the lips and he escapes with no further acknowledgment from Max.  
  
As Jordan closes the door Max says, "Jordan, you a big girl now and havin' over night guests does not shock me anymore, but are you sure about this."  
  
"He's not taking advantage of me if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"It's not you that I'm worried about... it's him."  
  
"Dad!?" Jordan says with a laugh walking back into the apartment.  
  
"I'm serious Jordan; the kid was positively green when he left here."  
  
"That look on your face makes me cringe too."  
  
Max just gives her the evil eye. "He's a little naive...and boy carries his heart on his sleeve...not to mention he's a cop. Jordan, I want stand by while you..."  
  
"Dad, I'm taking one day at a time and enjoying the ride. An as for being a cop; it's not like we going to elope to Vegas."  
  
"I hope so darling."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody was halfway back to his apartment when his heart settled back into his chest. Mr. Cavanaugh was not he kind of guy you could mess with, especially when it came to his daughter. Now what? He sure as hell couldn't face him again. Not like this. There was only one thing to do. First he needed to get home and changed and then he needed to find out if there were any jewelry stores open on Sunday mornings in this town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that morning at Pogue; Jordan and her father had the order ready for the distributors.  
  
"Business has been good these last few weeks Dad." Jordan comments as she put another bottle of whiskey under the bar.  
  
"Yeah, I've been in business for little more than a year and I'm finally in the black this month." He chuckles proudly.  
  
"Good, you can start paying me then." Jordan laughs  
  
"Don't push it girl."  
  
Jordan laughs again and throws a bar rag at her father. Noticing a good song was coming on the radio Jordan turns it up and begins to sway around the end of the bar. She grabs the broom that is sitting there and begins to sweep humming with the music. It felt good to see her happy Max thinks to himself. Detective Hoyt. He wasn't his first pick for her but if he can put that smile on her face he'd do; for now. Why couldn't she find a nice safe doctor or lawyer? Anyone but a cop. Especially a cop who is so wet behind the ears. The Boston PD could eat a man up and spit him out. He should know. The kid was to native and gung ho for his own good. He has seen the type; the one's who want to save the world. Damn it that was him 30 years ago.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What honey, were you talking to me?"  
  
"Day dreaming again?" Jordan says with a smile.  
  
"Yes darling, in fact come over here I want to talk to you." Max points over to a table against the wall.  
  
Jordan knew this time was coming from the moment he walked in to her apartment this morning and saw Woody there. She had hoped he would be happy. Woody is the kind of guy fathers wished their daughters would meet and fall in love. She takes a seat at the table as Max sits down with a couple cups of coffee.  
  
"Jordan, we need to talk about this morning..."  
  
"Dad there's not much to talk about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us earlier but..."  
  
"Because you knew what I'd say."  
  
Jordan looked in her coffee cup wishing the answers on how to get her father's approval where in there.  
  
"You know how I feel about you getting involved with police officers Jordan."  
  
"Come on Dad I'm not 19 anymore. I think I can pick my own men."  
  
"Oh, Hoyt's a good kid and a fine cop. But he's the kind of police officer that burns out quickly and ends up either out the street working as a security guard or he brings his job home."  
  
"Dad you seem to forget I work in that field also." Jordan gets up and walks to the pool table and begins to rack the balls.  
  
"That's right Jordan and the job eats you alive. You need to be able to have a life outside those walls." Max kicks back his cold coffee in one gulp and stands to walk over to Jordan. He didn't what to fight. Softly he takes the cue stick from her hands. "Honey, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes Dad." Jordan looks up at her father. He looked so old at this moment. She reaches up to touch his cheek. "I promise I'm gonna take it slow and easy."  
  
Max pulls her into an embrace. He could feel that this was going to end with both kids hearts shattered. He hoped they took it slow and easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody sat in his car looking at the diamond flashing up from the little blue box. He had to sign away his first born and next five years of his life to finance it, but the ring was beautiful. A simple solitaire set in platinum. With a snap of the box top he secreted the little box into his pocket. He knows his next move should be to go to talk to Max. But he needs to see Jordan first. They could talk to him together. Max wouldn't kill him in front of his daughter, would he? Yes, he definably needed to have Jordan with him. Maybe Mr. Cavanaugh would forgive him by the christening of his first grandson? Probably not... if he didn't go talk to him first. He'd try Pogue first, public execution didn't seem Mr. Cavanaugh's style. Starting the car Woody pulls out of the jewelry store parking lot, he had a lot of stops to make before he got home. He had a very special evening to plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan tried to call Woody three times at home and just got the answering machine. His cell phone was busy. Instead of waiting around for her phone to ring she decided to get out. Making sure her cell worked she heads out the door. She really should grab something to eat. Breakfast was a little awkward and lunch was nonexistent. Her truck must have autopilot because after a few minutes of driving she ends up in her parking space at the morgue. She looks around and notices Nigel's bike was there. So much for take out; with a smile she lets herself out of the vehicle and heads in to the building.  
  
Nigel had just spent the last few hours working on the stack of cold case files he had in his desk. He felt the thrill of trying to discover the truths that have eluded the best criminalists through the years. One of these days he was going to actually solve one of these cases. The chime of the lift caught his attention. "Company; I hope this one can hold their end of a lively conversation." A Cheshire cat smile split his face when he saw Jordan round the corner.  
  
"Good Afternoon love; are we getting new tenants or is this a social call?"  
  
Jordan smiles as she walks into the room and pulls out a chair to sit next to Nigel. "Social. Is it been busy today? You know you don't have to stay here when you're on call, that's what the beepers are for."  
  
"I don't have a life darling; unlike other people I know. In fact why are you here when you have a little toe warmer at home?"  
  
Jordan laughs "Last time I saw him he was running for the hills. Dad stopped by this morning."  
  
"Oh no, I hope he doesn't have a key."  
  
"No, he's doesn't have a key...at least I don't think so....but he did catch Woody coming out of my bedroom."  
  
"And I'm guessing he had no idea you two are an item now."  
  
Jordan looks at her shoes.  
  
"Jordan you should have told him."  
  
"I know, but I didn't want him to start in on me"  
  
"Well, he does have issues with you dating police officers"  
  
"I guess I was hoping I could break him gently into the idea."  
  
"Catching your daughter doing the wild thing with a badge is not gently, dear."  
  
"You know what the kicker is Nig? He thinks that I'm taking advantage of Woody."  
  
"Darling, there are benefits to that..."  
  
Jordan rolls her eyes "Well, he's got nothing to worry about I'm going to use my head this time."  
  
"So our fearless Detective Hoyt was green, huh? If I haven't missed my guess I'd say he's waiting with baited breath for Max to hunt him down with a shotgun demanding he make an honest woman out of you."  
  
"Nigel, even Woody's not that old fashioned! Trust me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max stood at the empty bar putting the finishing touches on the books for the accountant. Yeah, this was going to be a very good month indeed. A knock on the door made him look up from the columns of numbers. He looks through the wavy glass to see the familiar figure of Woody Hoyt standing on the stoop. Well the kid had moxie to show up on his doorstep, he had to give him that. To bad he really liked the boy. With a chuckle he walked to the door. Jordan could do lots worse, he could be Eddie Winslow.  
  
As the door opened Woody looks in at Max, "Mr. Cavanaugh, Max, ah, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure Hoyt" Max says in his best father of the daughter voice.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Cavanaugh, sir, I think, well, we need to talk." Woody stammers as he walks into the bar. 'This was ridiculous' Woody thinks to himself. 'I need to relax' Woody rolls his shoulders.  
  
"You alright Hoyt?" Max says as he walks around to the other side of the bar.  
  
Good, a solid piece of oak between us. Woody relaxes slightly and ignoring the question he says, "I need to talk to you about my intentions with Jordan."  
  
Max stood silently as Woody continues "I want you to now I love your daughter very much, and I'm sure she feels the same way and even though we've only been a couple for a short time; we've been friends and co- workers for well over a year." So far so good, Woody was proud of himself. "Because of the.... ramifications of our relationship I'd like to ask you for Jordan's hand." That sounded good.  
  
As Woody's phone rings Max could not get That Word out of his mind. Ramifications. What the hell did that mean?  
  
"I'm sorry that was the department I have to go. Can we talk again later? I know you need time to make your decision, but I'm going to talk to Jordan about this later today. I really think it would be best if Jordan and I set a date soon."  
  
Woody didn't wait for an answer he was out the door in a flash.  
  
Max leans on his palms against the bar. "Ramifications?....My God is she pregnant?!"  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The Proposal

Jordan begins to feel the lack of sleep and lunch as she and Nigel help a funeral home pick up a body later that afternoon. The flu was going around; at least she thinks it is. Jordan sits down heavily in the chair next to Nigel's desk and wishes she had the energy to get up and find that box of power bars she kept in her office. But the thought of chocolate and overly processed peanut butter sounded unappetizing. Was there anything in the break room fridge?  
  
Nigel swings into the office, "Well, Mr. Hunt is off. Where were we?"  
  
Working on Nigel's cold case files was something Jordan always enjoyed doing. It fact before she left for California they'd spent many nights and weekends pouring through the files. She needed to make it a point of doing this more often.  
  
"Jordan, I think your purse is ringing." Nigel says trying to get Jordan's attention.  
  
It sure was her phone. 'I must be out of it' Jordan thinks to herself as she answers it.  
  
Nigel watches her as she talks on the phone. It must be Woody by that sappy grin on her face. It seemed like she was spending every free, waking moment with him. And most the non waking one's as well. Bloody good for her! At least someone was getting some action in this office. Too bad Max is being a putz about the whole thing.  
  
Jordan turns her phone off and says "That was Woody, he's cooking dinner tonight. He wants to talk about what happened this morning."  
  
"Did he sound like your father was holding a shotgun to his head?"  
  
Jordan laughed out loud and swatted playfully at Nigel. She stood to leave and browned out for a second. As she gently sat back down she could barely hear Nigel's concerned voice through the buzzing in her ears.  
  
"Jordan, are you alright?"  
  
Jordan let out a self-conscious chuckle and says "I'm fine I just need to get more in my stomach than 2 gallons of coffee." Slowly she tries to stand again and this time the lightheadedness was gone. "See, I'm A- OK Dr. Townsend"  
  
Nigel smiles but still demands to walk her out to the parking lot. As Jordan snaps on her seatbelt Nigel taps on the window. Jordan rolls it down and Nigel says "Give us a call when you get there love. I'd hate to find out you ended up driving into the bay do to a sugar low."  
  
Jordan gives him a little salute and drives off.  
  
Nigel returns to his office and decides to pack it in for the day. Dinner sounded good; but the sound of the elevator doors stops him from grabbing his helmet.  
  
"What did you forget love? I don't think frozen cardboard pizzas take that long to cook."  
  
Nigel looks up to see Max standing in the doorway.  
  
"Have you seen Jordan? I drove by her building and I didn't see her truck. Did she get called out to a scene?"  
  
"Ah, no in fact she just left here a few minutes ago. She's got a dinner date. She does have her phone with her if you want to..."  
  
Max sits down on the chair Jordan had just vacated. "I need to see her in person."  
  
Nigel sits down at his desk. Max looks very pensive. There could only be one explanation. "Max, it's not my place to interfere in family issues but, Woody is a good man and he has brought some peace into Jordan's life. So what is he totes a gun. Give him a chance. They are both intelligent people Jordan is not going to do anything stupid."  
  
"It's too late for that." Max says as he stands and paces the room.  
  
"Nonsense, it's not like Hoyt is someone she just picked up at the pub. They have a history. And even if doesn't work out, they'll be able to say it wasn't because they rushed into anything. Good God the woman held out longer than I thought she would. "  
  
Max gives him a look that could melt lead. Nigel has the good sense to look at the floor. "I'll try to ignore that comment.... Hoyt showed up this afternoon wanting to ask my permission to marry Jordan."  
  
Nigel just snickers, so Hoyt is an old fashioned guy.  
  
"I don't see the humor in this situation" Max paces around the room a few more times and then mutters almost to himself. "I would have thought she had more common sense than this. And Hoyt, what is he thinking? It will take him a few more years just to make rank and be able to afford a family. And Jordan, she has just got herself back in the city's good graces. I know only God plans these things, but the timing is horrible. It took Emily and I years to be able to afford Jordan, schooling alone would be Hoyt's entire paycheck..."  
  
Nigel felt his jaw hit the floor. This can't be true. Was Jordan in the family way? She was a little peaked today. And there was that hypoglycemic moment earlier.... Why that little minx. She sat here all afternoon and never let on.  
  
"You said she was going out to eat?" Max's voice breaks into Nigel's bombarded brain.  
  
"Yes...she said something about Woody cooking dinner at his place..."  
  
"Damn, I wanted to catch her before she saw him. Let's just keep this conversation between ourselves...Thanks anyway Nigel." With that Max walks out of the office.  
  
Nigel sits back in his chair trying to make sense of the scene that just played out in this very office. If it's true, Jordan must have just found out very recently, or have they been doing the deed since before Dr. Macy's party?... Well, either way things would have to change around here, right?... A pregnant mommy should not be around some of the chemical they used, not to mention the x-ray machine.... She would have said something if she wanted this information to go public.... The staff should be informed to have a heads up, right?... There are safety issues to be addressed, not to mention a pool started on a due date. Armed with this justifying argument he picks up the phone.  
  
"Bloody Days of Our Lives" Nigel's dull life just took a turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody took a panicked look around his apartment. His schedule was thrown off. First they couldn't find a report he'd filed at work on Friday and then he couldn't find a big cooking pot at the store. The water was boiling and the flowers were on the table. The bread is ready to go in the oven, the wine was breathing, and the spaghetti sauce was simmering. Taking a deep breath he tries to calm his nerves and pours the pasta in the roaring water. At the sound of the doorbell he rakes his hand through his hair. "Well, this is it." Popping the bread in the oven he goes to open the door.  
  
"Hi" he smiles as he seeing Jordan standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi yourself" she smiles back. Woody stands there smiling at her. "Ah, may I come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Woody sputters as he stands aside for Jordan to walk in. As she sits her bag down she wraps her arms around his waist and shows him how much she has missed him today.  
  
After what seamed like minutes Woody gasps for air. "Keep that up and dinner will have to be thrown out."  
  
Jordan stomach let out a protesting growl. "You just looked a little tense there sailor, and besides I'm starving. Your going to have to wait until later...."sniffing the air Jordan says "....it smells wonderful, what are we having?...."  
  
Suddenly a blast of burning food hits the air. Woody quickly lets go of her and runs over to the oven. Opening the oven door he gingerly pulls out the charred black bread. Jordan peers over his shoulder and says "Cajun, my favorite."  
  
"Funny", Woody mutters as he hears the pasta boil over on to the stove. "Shit".  
  
"Do you need some help?" Jordan asks innocently.  
  
"Ah...no...I can....ouch....handle this."  
  
Jordan laughs behind her hand as Woody struggles to contain the rapidly self-destructing meal.  
  
After a few more choice words from Woody and a sink full of overcooked food Jordan picks up the phone;  
  
"Woody, do you have that pizza place on the corner on speed dial or do you just want to go out? My treat, I need food."  
  
Sucking on his burnt finger Woody takes the phone from Jordan's hands and hangs it up. "I think I've got enough groceries to try this over. I really want to make this evening special."  
  
Jordan takes Woody's battle scared hand into hers and looks at the burn. It was a little pink but not terribly hurt.  
  
"So doc, do I need to have it amputated? I can take it; just give it to my straight."  
  
Jordan drops a tender kiss to his fingertip, "no, I think you'll survive."  
  
A devilish gleam came to Woody's eyes as he said "I cut myself...right here...cutting the bread." he says pointing to his thumb. Jordan puts the pad of his thumb to her lips. "And the steam from the stove scorched me here." he points to his cheek. Jordan steps closer and kisses him on the cheek. "And the heat from the oven got me right....here." he points to his mouth. Jordan reaches up to kiss his lips but a hair breath away she says "Feed me. I'm starving."  
  
Realizing the game was over Woody steps back into the kitchen and begins to salvage his special dinner. Jordan finally takes notice of the table with its flowers and candles.  
  
"The table is beautiful Woody. Am I missing some anniversary or something?"  
  
Woody steps away from the kitchen counter as the little blue box begins to burn a hole in his pant pocket.  
  
"Ah, no I just wanted to have a special evening with you." Offhandedly he adds "I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"If this is about my dad, don't worry. He's a lot of bark..."  
  
Woody steps out of the kitchen and says "I went to see him today."  
  
Jordan looks at Woody half excepting him to say Max had booked him a flight to China or that he'd have some of his "old buddies" at the force ready to bury him in concrete.  
  
But no, Woody took her hand and walked her over to the sofa. It had to be worse.  
  
"Jordan, you know how I feel about you."  
  
Jordan bits her lip and nods.  
  
"You know we've been friends for a long time."  
  
"Woody, where is this going?"  
  
"Shh, let me finish...." Woody pulls at the collar of his shirt. "I went to see your father today to talk to him about us, and to ask his blessing." Fumbling in his pocket he drops to one knee and holds out the little blue box. Fighting with the box top for a few seconds he turns the open box to her to show the ring sparkling inside. "Jordan, will you marry me?"  
  
Jordan was speechless, this was far worse than nonstop to Hong Kong. Choosing to look at the ring instead of chancing to take a look at him; Jordan takes a second to regroup. Her stomach took that moment to growl again, but food was the farthest from her mind.  
  
Woody took it as an excuse to get off the floor and setting the ring in Jordan's numb hand he sits next to her on the sofa. "I know this is sudden, but after what happened this morning... I really don't want to disrespect your father. And I've been thinking; there are those in both our personal and professional lives that don't look to kindly on our relationship as it stands now.  
  
Jordan finds her voice; "So you want to get married to save our reputations?"  
  
Woody reaches out and lifts her chin so he can look into her face. 'No, I asked you to marry me because I love you and I want you with me forever."  
  
Jordan takes one last look at the diamond ring and closes the little box. Woody felt his heart drop with the lid.  
  
"I'm sorry Woody, but I can't marry you; at least not yet, and not because of what other people think.  
  
Trying not to cry she hands the box back to him. Woody grabs her hand before she can pull it back and notices how delicate her hands are compared to his. He raises her palm to his lips.  
  
Unable to hold back the tears Jordan whispers "To hell with the rest of the world Woody. What we got is good isn't it? You promised me a simple relationship with realistic expectations. Remember, one day at a time."  
  
"With you Jordan I don't think there ever can be a simple relationship." Woody smiles and cups her cheek.  
  
Jordan phone begins to ring.  
  
"I have to get this" Jordan says using any excuse to get out of this conversation.  
  
Extracting herself from Woody she stands and answers the phone. "Cavanaugh... Hey Nig... What's up?....No, I'm fine...sorry I forgot to call.....Really?....No problem I'll be right there.....no it's OK, I'll be there in about 15...bye."  
  
With a sigh Woody says "You've got to go." He knew being in love with Jordan was going to be a roller coaster ride.  
  
Jordan nods "Yeah, they found a gunshot to the head on the upper Westside...you OK?"  
  
"Of course," he tosses the ring box up in the air. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody glanced over at the clock at the side of his bed when he heard the doorbell. At 1AM he knew it could only be one person.  
  
He opens the door to Jordan standing in the hallway waving a white tissue in surrender.  
  
With a wary smile Jordan asks "May I come in?"  
  
He just stood there for a second. Jordan lowers her mock flag and took a good look at him. His hair stood at all angles as if she had just waked him up, but the tick in his jaw makes is face look cold, alert and very awake. Unable to meet his eyes, Jordan bits her lip.  
  
Letting out a long suffering sigh Woody's face breaks out into a lopped side grim as he grabs her arm and drags her in the doorway. Pulling her into to his arms Woody holds her close.  
  
Jordan was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry the way I left here. It wasn't playing fair."  
  
"No it wasn't fair; but it gave my time to think..." Woody responses as he loosens his embrace. "...you were right."  
  
"Wait, hold that thought. I left my tape recorder in the car." Jordan says as she gives him a relieved smile.  
  
"Stop being a smart ass, I'm trying to be serious here." Woody mockingly scolds her. "Yes... for once... you're right." Taking her chin in his hand so to be able to look her in the eye; "to hell with what anyone thinks about us. I'll just try and not find myself alone in a room with your father for awhile....I don't want to loose you. For now, I'm happy with what we have."  
  
Jordan reaches up and kisses him lightly on the lips and then leans her forehead into his chest. "That's a relief; I couldn't go to catch a couple hours of sleep without knowing where we stand. And don't worry about Dad, I can handle him. But right now all I need is to go home to a drink, a shower and bed, not necessarily in that order."  
  
"Did you eat?" Woody asks wrapping her tighter in his arms rocking slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I grabbed a burger between the scene and the office." Jordan replies sleepily.  
  
Woody smiles into her hair. Only Jordan can leave the site of a gunshot death, preparing to do an autopsy and then think to stop for a burger. He had to fight the shutter of the mental image.  
  
"Well, I think you may just be in luck." Woody says looking at the leftover wine bottle on the kitchen counter. "There's some wine left. And the drive back to your place is so long...there's plenty of hot water...and you only have a few hours before you have to go back to work."  
  
"Please don't break out into a chorus of "Baby, Its Cold Outside" Jordan says with a smile.  
  
Woody walks over to the wine bottle grabbing the glass next it he fills it up. He turns and walks toward his bedroom. Jordan follows behind. He reaches down into a laundry basket of clean folded clothes and after a second produces a white fluffy bath towel and hands it to her. "I'll see you when you get out." He says as he leaps into the bed.  
  
Jordan laughs as he makes it a point to yawn and stretch as he settles into bed. She heads out in the hallway and a split second later she peeks back around the doorframe; "I could use some help washing my back."  
  
The whoop Woody let out as he jumped out of the bed could be heard through out the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you said there was plenty of hot water." Jordan complains as she snuggles closer to Woody as they finally fall into bed.  
  
Pulling the covers up close around them he replies with a satisfied chuckle, "I don't think the landlord was planning for such marathon showers."  
  
Jordan yawns "You should have a word with him in the morning."  
  
"It is morning..." Woody comments, but heard in return was her breathing as it slowed to the deep rhythm of sleep. What a wild day this has been. But it's ending the way it started; with Jordan in his arms. And that's all that counts.  
  
To be continued....soon 


	7. Manic Monday

What a day for the elevator to go out, Jordan thinks as she steps out of the stairwell at the morgue. Now to sneak into her office, nobody would notice she's an hour late.  
  
"Nice of you to show up" she hears Garrett grumble behind her.  
  
Jordan turns to look at his irate face. "Sorry I got stuck in traffic."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Would you believe bad hair day? ...no huh.... Ok, Woody proposed and I turned him down."  
  
Garrett stood silent for a second and then said softy, "And how do you feel about that?"  
  
"It's good, we talked, I went over after I left here late last night and everything is cool."  
  
Garrett grins and then puts back on his boss's voice "Well, now that you're finally here we have a situation on our hands. The power in half the building including the crypt was accidentally taken out when maintenance tried to fix the light in the hallway." Garrett begins to walk down the hall with Jordan hot on his heals.  
  
Jordan looks confused and says "I thought there was a backup system?"  
  
"There is, but it didn't work. The temperature is supposed to be in the eighties today and to top it off I think it takes a two-thirds vote from the city council to get the heat turned off in this building come springtime."  
  
Adding two and two together Jordan saw it was going to be a busy morning.  
  
"We've set up in Autopsy 1; it's got power." Garrett says as he walks through the exam room door.  
  
Jordan cringes and hustles to her office. Lily stops her half way there.  
  
"Jordan" Lily says as she looks Jordan up and down with a smile on her face.  
  
Self conscientiously Jordan says "Hi Lily...did you need something?"  
  
With a wave of the hand Lily says "No, no nothing, I just wanted to say hi...so...Hi!"  
  
"Oh, Ok... hi" Jordan replies with a little wave.  
  
Lily turns and leaves. Jordan wonders if the morning was already getting to Lily. By the time Jordan steps into Autopsy 1 everyone was busy at work.  
  
Garret yells out "Take the one over there on the left...apparent heart attack."  
  
Jordan takes in the surreal scene of regular and makeshift examination tables all in a row. When she left yesterday they had 12 bodies plus the gunshot victim. It could be worse. It could be July.  
  
"So, what's going on with the power" Jordan asks as she begins to prep.  
  
"Building maintenance should be calling us soon with an update." Garrett says.  
  
As Jordan goes to roll the body over, Bug and Nigel appear on her side. "Let us help you with that" Bug says.  
  
Jordan stands by with a bemused look on her face as they position the body on the makeshift table.  
  
"There you go love, service with a smile." Nigel adds with a bow.  
  
"Thank you, I'll try not to let it go to my head."  
  
A few seconds later a crackled voice comes over the building loud speaker. "Ah, Dr. Macy, this is Charlie downstairs, the maintenance guys say they have to put in a new circuit box. They should have the power up in an hour or two."  
  
Peter takes a look at the overhear speaker and the mass autopsy going on around him and with a chuckle says "I feel like we've just stepped into a scene from M*A*S*H."  
  
"Oh, oh, can I be Donald Sutherland's character..?" Bug laughs.  
  
"Now all we need is the shells exploding around us." Nigel jokes.  
  
Just then Lily steps into door "Jordan your dad's here. I put him in your office."  
  
"Speaking of shelling..." Bug mutters.  
  
"Damn...tell him I'm busy."  
  
"I told him already, but he said he'll wait. Oh by the way I brought you a bottle of water...I'll set it over here; so you don't get dehydrated."  
  
Jordan takes an amused look at the water sitting on the table next to the door and says"...ah, thanks Lily."  
  
Garrett asks "Jordan is everything Ok with your father?"  
  
Nigel cuts in "Hot Lips over there didn't tell her father she was shagging one of Boston PD's finest."  
  
"Nigel!" Jordan warns. "I was getting around to it." she explains to the on lookers.  
  
"He still doesn't like the idea of you to getting serious with a police officer, huh?" Garrett says.  
  
"Something like that." Jordan says not looking up from the body she's working on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max was pacing the office when Jordan was finally free enough to take a break. It took her 10 minutes just to walk down the hall between everyone wanting to say 'good morning' and asking about her welfare. She must have won the lottery or something.  
  
"Hey Dad," Jordan says with a cheery voice to get Max's attention.  
  
"Jordan, sweetheart." Max says as he smothers his daughter into a bear hug.  
  
This was not quite the reception Jordan was expecting when she found out her father and Woody had 'The Little Talk', but she wasn't going to knock her good fortune.  
  
"So what do I owe this visit too...?" Jordan asks as he finally lets her go. She wasn't really sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm running a little late so I'm just going to get to the point. The world... is a different place than when your Mother and I were married. Woody's a good man. I think he'll do everything in his power to take good care of you if you get married or not. If you two kids feel you need to get married you've got my whole hearted blessing."  
  
"Gee thanks Dad I'm glad I have your support, but I told Woody I wouldn't marry him; at least not yet."  
  
Max's expression was unreadable. Jordan took it as a good sign.  
  
"Alright then, you still have time to think about it. Just remember Jordan I'm here for you, what ever you decide. I love you and we're in this as a family."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Jordan says totally bemused by the outpouring of love and support she has felt since she walked into the office this morning. Something was up and she couldn't wait to point her finger on it. Who could she get to sing first?  
  
Max's deep voice caught her attention. "Jordan I have to get going, I'm interviewing for a new barmaid today."  
  
"Dad, that's great! The books look that good?"  
  
"Oh, just a part timer, I think maybe you should take a break from the bar for awhile. The environment in there is not the best."  
  
"Dad, you've got to be kidding! You know I like being there with you...What would Sullivan do if he couldn't pinch my butt every Friday night?"  
  
"Jordan my word is final on this." Jordan opened her mouth to argue and Max stopped her "Darling you need to take care of yourself and get more sleep...and maybe start eating regularly." Max looks down at his watch and says "I've really got to go, you take it easy." with a kiss to the top of her head he walks out of the office.  
  
"Something's defiantly going on here." Jordan says to herself as she watches her father shake hands with Bug. "And by the end of the day I'm going to have some answers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody sits at his desk trying to put a dent in the endless pile of paper work there.  
  
His boss steps in the office and adds a new stack to the pile.  
  
"Sir, I thought the department was trying to go paperless? It seems like they just doubled it."  
  
The lieutenant laughs and says "More like tripled it." He turns to leave and then changes his mind and reaches out to close the office door. "Hoyt, I saw Davis earlier, he had just returned from the morgue on the homicide from last night...I just wanted to tell you congratulations. Dr. Cavanaugh may be a royal pain in the ass, but she's a good woman."  
  
Woody sits back, geez news travels fast. "Thanks sir, but she turned my marriage proposal down. We've decided to just take our time."  
  
A slightly shocked look passes briefly over the lieutenant's face and then with a nod he says "I prefer to see my men married before they start a family, but I can understand you two wanting to make sure. Marriage is hard enough in this day and age, and us guys on the force have added challenges, especially when it comes to kids...But keep this in mind; I wont put up with a 'deadbeat dad' in my department...Oh, don't forget we have a briefing in an hour."  
  
As his boss opens the door and leaves; Woody's face voids itself of color and the pen in his limp hand drops to the floor....  
  
"Holy Shit!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If one more person gives her a cheesy smile she'd go mad. The only one that didn't seem to be in on the joke, besides her, was Garrett. And he was still put out by her being late this morning. Some one must have catch wind of Woody proposing, but didn't catch the part about her turning him down. This whole thing smells of Nigel. Jordan anticipates reeling in her prey into her office. "Ah" she says as there's a knock on her door.  
  
Lily sticks her head in the doorway. "Jordan you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Lily, come in" Jordan says with a smile as she walks around her desk. Motioning for them to sit on the sofa Jordan opens the conversation. "So, what's new Lily? We haven't had a chance to sit and talk in a while."  
  
Lily unconscientiously looks at her full clipboard, she didn't have time now either. "No, it's been awhile. How are things going with you?" she says as she leans back.  
  
Jordan says "I'm fine...I wanted to thank you again for beginning me that drink earlier. Lily smiles and tucks her legs up on the sofa.  
  
Ok, let's cut the crap...what the hell is going on around here?" Jordan all but snaps.  
  
Sitting up Lily's eyes go wide and her mouth forms a perfect O. Regrouping she plants a smile on her face and says "I...I don't know what you're talking about...Nothing's going on."  
  
Jordan arches one eyebrow and studies Lily.  
  
Lily can't contain herself and begins to bubble over. "Oh, Jordan I'm just so excited! Just to think a baby, here at the morgue! I'm so happy for the two of you..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh Jordan I'm so sorry I know you guys probably wanted to make a big announcement, but when Nigel called yesterday...."  
  
"I knew it...that little...." Jordan stands and storms out of the office.  
  
Lily's shout trails her down the hallway. "Jordan slow down you need to take it is easy. All this rage will affect the baby!..."  
  
Jordan slams up and down the corridors throwing open office doors and swearing at every empty room. Upon entering the newly cooled Crypt Jordan sees the focus of her wrath loading the last body into a drawer helped by Dr. Macy.  
  
"Nigel! Would you mind telling me what is going on?"  
  
Garrett looks up at Nigel and then to an incensed Jordan. "What the hell is it now?"  
  
Nigel knew the jig was up. "I'm sorry love I thought it would best if you had a little help around here." he says sheepishly.  
  
"Is that so?" she says as she rounds the table to corner Nigel against the vault.  
  
"Darling, you know I always feel the need to take care of you and now..." Nigel looks at her abdomen.  
  
"When exactly did you get the impression I was pregnant?"  
  
"What? I thought you and Hoyt were just talking about getting engaged?" Garrett asks  
  
Ignoring him Nigel looks at Jordan; "Don't look at me your father came in here yesterday looking for you and gave me the news."  
  
Garrett grabs the bridge of his nose. A migraine was on the way, he knew it.  
  
"That doesn't sound like my father. How did he come to this conclusion?"  
  
"Jordan?" Garrett begins  
  
Nigel cuts him off "I don't know; he came in here demanding to see you in person and started going off about the timing of this blessed event..."  
  
"THERE'S NO.....there's no 'blessed event'" Jordan says as she tries to control her temper.  
  
"Both of you stop this nonsense at once!" Garrett finally breaks in. "Jordan, ARE you pregnant?"  
  
"No, of course not." she says with a shake of the head.  
  
"What exactly did Max say to you Nigel?" Garrett asks.  
  
"Well, I don't remember much after 'what are they thinking' and 'only God plans these things'. After all Jordan, you damn near passed out at my desk yesterday.  
  
"Jordan you passed out?" Garrett asks in a concerned voice.  
  
"I was just a little lightheaded that's all. It was nothing...I hadn't eaten all day and I haven't been sleeping well. I think I may be coming down with the flu."  
  
"Jordan, how long have you been feeling this way?" Garrett says.  
  
"Just a couple of days...I'm fine...I'm just really ticked off." she looks pointedly at Nigel.  
  
Garrett turns her away from Nigel and walks her farther into the room to give them some amount of privacy.  
  
"Jordan, are you sure you're not pregnant?"  
  
"Garrett I can't believe your asking me this." she turns to leave and then asks over her shoulder "Can I take a long lunch today, I need to go this straighten out." She walks out of the room without waiting for an answer.  
  
Once in the hallway Jordan slows her pace as Garrett's words sink into to her head. Her mind begins to swim. Quickening her pace again she runs into her office and grabs her day-timer. Flipping pages madly she begins to count.... she runs out of fingers and begins to panic. It's not like she ever really thought about birth control. Every other relationship she had been in, it had been a fore gone conclusion, but this time, well this time, it never came up.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid...just when things couldn't get more complicated..."  
  
She counts again. Shit. She shouldn't be able to tell yet, right? It was too early.  
  
"Damn, I wish I hadn't slept through that part of med school."  
  
She sinks slowly into her chair and puts her head in her hands. "What now?"  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Rumors

Washing windows was never one of Max's favorite jobs to do, but it had to be done. The interviews for the barmaid position earlier had not gone the way he wanted. He was spoiled by Jordan being there. He would miss her banter with the regulars and her gentle, but firm way of handling the drunks. He'd even miss the way she would smile at old man Sullivan when he'd grab her bottom. Sully just lived to come in here and flirt with Jordan.  
  
'Sully had to be as old as Moses' Max mused 'He was one year away from retirement when I was a rookie. But he was still young enough to notice a beautiful woman.'  
  
What was it about Jordan that attracted cops? Before he retired he noticed half the force sit up and take notice of his little girl when ever she walked into the office. He was able intimidate most of the 'would be' suitors with just one look. But there were a few that would sneak in under the radar. Luckily Jordan herself would shoot them down. At least all of them until Hoyt came along.  
  
He shouldn't be too upset with the prospect of Woody being a part of her life. It's not like he ever did anything to discourage it. He hated to admit it but he actually pushed Jordan towards a friendship with him. The signs were all there that it would eventually turn into something more. With a slight chuckle he throws the wash rag back into the bucket. Hoyt is a good man. The buzz from the department on him was all very positive. He's intelligent and has a good heart. Above all he seems to love Jordan very much. If she had to pick a cop for a father for his grandchild he was glad it was Woody.  
  
A grandchild... Actually he's been looking forward to this day for years. He wishes Jordan were properly wed first, but the idea of a sweet smelling bundle just warms his soul. Jordan wouldn't exactly be June Cleaver but she'll be a good mother and with the support of family and friends what ever choice she made in regards to her relationship with Woody would not matter.  
  
Satisfied with the window Max picks up the wash bucket and heads back inside.  
  
Just as he is to step into the store room he hears "Dad, you here?"  
  
"Back here honey. I'll be out in a second." Max yells out to Jordan.  
  
Jordan steps around the bar and grabs a coffee cup. She's about to pour when Max comes into the room. "Honey don't you think you cut back a little on that stuff?"  
  
Self conscientiously Jordan puts the cup down.  
  
"Dad, I'm glad your here. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm always here for you honey and you know that." Max says taking a seat at the bar.  
  
"Dad, I need to know how you got the idea I was pregnant." Jordan says looking at the floor.  
  
"Are you telling me your not?" Max tried to hide the note of sadness in his voice.  
  
Jordan looked up and reaches out to hold his hand. "Just answer the question."  
  
"Woody told me when he stopped by yesterday..." Max answers.  
  
Jordan couldn't believe her ears. Woody?  
  
Max continues "...I have to tell you I was in a state of shock. I didn't even know you two were...you know...until yesterday morning. And now I find out I'm going to be a grandfather." The look on Max's face took Jordan by surprise.  
  
"Why Dad, one would think you are excited about the prospect of being a granddad." Jordan smiles and leans in closer.  
  
Max harrumphs "I always thought you'd eventually have children Jordan. I just thought you'd have a husband first."  
  
Max lets go of her hand and walks over to the arrangement of tables and begins to set the chairs to the floor. 'I have to get ready to open, you want to help me?"  
  
Jordan walks around the bar and begins to help her father. After a few moments of silence Jordan says "Ah Dad, I have something to tell you I hope you're not disappointed..." She couldn't finish her statement because the door to the pub was thrust open and a disheveled Woody walks in quickly looking around the empty bar.  
  
Finally catching sight of Jordan and Max he says "Thank God I found you..." He walks up to Jordan and takes her into his arms and holds her for a second. Stepping back he studies her face for a second and then turns to Max and says "Mr. Cavanaugh"  
  
"It's Max, Woody" Patting him on the shoulder Max says "I'm going back to the store room and give you two some privacy."  
  
Woody lets out a relieved sigh as Max leaves the room. Turning back to Jordan he takes her by the arms "Jordan, we have to get going, our flight leaves in 2 hours."  
  
"Flight...?" Jordan looks up at him confused.  
  
"Yes, I have two 'E' tickets for Reno....the Vegas flight was booked. If we catch this flight we have time to get married and catch the return flight this evening."  
  
Jordan put on the brakes as Woody began to drag her toward the door. "Stop!...less then 24 hours ago I turn down a diamond.... and now we're off to elope...."  
  
"I have the ring somewhere..." Woody gropes around his suit jacket. He produces it and taking the ring out of the box he quickly slips it on her finger. Before Jordan could admire the sparkle Woody grabs her hand and starts for the door again.  
  
Once again Jordan extricates herself from his grip.  
  
"Jordan, if you're worried about Macy I talked to him...as long as we're back by morning..."  
  
Jordan had to almost laugh at the frantic look on Woody's face.  
  
"Woody, why don't you sit down before you fall down."  
  
Woody takes quick look at his watch and then rakes his hand through his hair. Quickly he looks right and left to find the nearest seat. Sitting down he says "Jordan, we can talk on the plane." he says as he drums his nervous fingers on the table top.  
  
Jordan slowly sits next to him. She holds her hand up in the air and makes a show of studying the ring for a second and then looks at Woody. "How do you really feel about being a father Woody?"  
  
Taken back by her question for a second he answers "I love you Jordan and I .... love... this child we have created."  
  
"Why do we need to fly off to Reno today? What if I picture a big wedding with all the trimmings?"  
  
Woody takes her hand into his "Honey, if that's what you want we can do that...later. But right now I don't want my daughter to count on the calendar and figure out she was conceived without her parent's having a marriage license."  
  
"A daughter...?" Jordan chuckles.  
  
Woody's eyes glaze over as if looking ahead in time. 'Yes, a little girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes...."  
  
"You'll change your mind if she turns out like Jordan..." Max's voice breaks the intimate moment. "I hate to interrupt but don't you have a flight to catch?"  
  
"How long have you been listening Dad?" Jordan looks up at her father with an arched brow.  
  
"I couldn't leave you alone with him....that's why you're in the situation." Max justifies.  
  
Jordan smiles at both of the men in her life... God how she loved them. Without saying a word she stands and walks over to the bar where her bag lay. She picks it up and walks back to the table. Rummaging inside she pulls out an open pregnancy kit box. 'I stopped by the store on the way here and couldn't wait I took the test in the store restroom."  
  
As she nonchalantly tosses it on the table Woody nervously stands up. Max says "Jordan what's going on?"  
  
Jordan begins to pace with her hands behind her back. She stops with sigh and looks up at Woody. "Woody, who told you I was going to have a baby?"  
  
Woody swallows a few times and says "My boss..."  
  
"Your boss?!...When..?"  
  
"Ah... this morning..."  
  
"Dad, when did you say Woody told you?"  
  
Max levels a hard look it Woody "Yesterday..."  
  
Woody's face drops, he steps closer to Max as he argues "I never said anything like that."  
  
"You came in here talking about 'ramifications' and quickie weddings..." Max says heatedly towering over Woody his fists clenched at his side.  
  
Jordan steps between them "I see; all we have is a small misunderstanding here."  
  
Woody looks at Jordan "If it were small, then why is the whole of the Boston PD slapping me on the back, offering me congratulations and the morgue asking me who the godfather is going to be?"  
  
"I think Nigel has a hand in that..."  
  
"I told him to keep to keep our talk to himself." Max grumbles as the reality of the situation sinks in.  
  
"Dad, have you ever known Nigel to keep anything to himself?" Jordan asks with a laugh.  
  
Max's rage had cooled slightly but now it was beginning to redirection itself. Sensing this Jordan puts a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, don't be too upset, Nigel has always had my best interests at heart. He just sometimes goes a little overboard."  
  
"I guess your right..." Max mutters in surrender as the bar phone rings. He walks to the bar to answer the phone.  
  
Woody turns to Jordan and pulls her into his arms. "Well, except for a little clean up, I guess that's over." Stepping away from her slightly he picks up the pregnancy test box and reads the label.  
  
"So you really weren't sure....I guess we need to really start thinking about birth control." Woody says as fumbles with the box. Unconsciously pulls out the little pink stick. "So, how exactly do these things work?" He asks as Jordan walks over to the pool table.  
  
Thinking she didn't hear his question he looks at the illustrations on the box label again and then looks at the stick....  
  
Woody's shocked, speechless face looks up at Jordan as she slides the pool cue to break the racked balls.  
  
"Well, so much for our simple, uncomplicated relationship. I'm not ready to hop the first plane to Vegas..."Jordan says as she eyes her next shot.  
  
Woody chokes out "Reno"  
  
"Whatever...we've got time Woody, so what if he learns to count to nine...."  
  
"...she..." Woody says as he steps up to the pool table.  
  
"And as for Dad and this bar, he's been talking about going smoke free anyway..."  
  
Woody takes the pool cue from her hands.  
  
"Nigel will make sure I'm Ok at work..."  
  
She couldn't say anything more because Woody takes her into an embrace she pours all the love and pride he feels into a kiss that melts her bones. He ends the kiss and leans his forehead on hers. "...a baby...we're going to have a baby..." he whispers.  
  
Jordan nods and chuckles back "The ads don't lie when they say you can test early."  
  
Woody picks her up a swings her around. Then he scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bar where Max is just hanging up the phone.  
  
"Max, I want to ask you permission to marry Jordan, not today.... but someday..." He looks in her eyes for a brief second and then looks back at Max "Because you're going to be a grandfather!"  
  
Max looks down at the bar and picks up a rag and begins to polish its already shiny surface. "It's about damn time you decided to make an honest woman out of her..."  
  
Jordan wraps her arms tighter around his neck. The road ahead was going to be rocky. A lot of decisions and compromises were yet to be made, but together they'd make them.  
  
The End...promise this time! 


End file.
